Wind Over Water
by TeeSquared
Summary: If you could control the wind, navigating the seas would be like walking on land!


Chapter 1:

"Luffy," Zephyr sighed, "If you keep jumping around like that in this tiny boat, we'll overturn."

Luffy frowned and looked over at Zephyr, "Don't say something so stupid, Zephyr."

Zephyr smiled weakly, "But it's true Luffy."

Luffy huffed out air from his nostrils and dropped down to sit. He leaned against a barrel they had and crossed his arms.

"I'm not sitting because you told me to," he said factually.

"Of course not."

The straw hat boy turned away and spotted something in the distance. He turned sharply to Zephyr who was tying his waist length, green hair with a red tie.

"Oi, Zephyr," Luffy pointed to the water, "What's that?"

Zephyr tied the red tie and pushed his hair over his shoulder. He looked over to where Luffy was pointing. He blinked then looked over at Luffy and casually said, "It's a whirlpool."

Luffy looked back at the watery vortex that they were approaching quickly.

"Should we paddle away?" he asked mirroring Zephyr's calm nature.

"It'd be pointless now, since we're so close to it."

"Ah…" Luffy said and then laughed.

"The weather's so nice! Who'd have thought this voyage would end in disaster so soon?"

Zephyr sighed and patted Luffy's head and told him to get up.

"Are you going to swim for me, Zephyr?" he said in awe, but turned away to hold his chin in thought, "Oh wait, in this situation, it wouldn't really matter if you swam for me, huh?"

And while Luffy was talking, Zephyr swiftly brought down the side of his hand down onto the back of Luffy's neck. The rubber boy was cut short as he was knocked out.

"Sorry, Luffy, but I don't want you to die just yet," he emptied the barrel of rum they had and dropped Luffy into the empty container. He put the lid over it and took a deep breath. In the blink of an eye he disappeared along with the barrel.

* * *

On some island's shore, Zephyr reappeared with the barrel. Zephyr leaned against the wooden barrel and propped his arms against the top. It had been a while since he did something like that. He looked down at it and sighed. He thought back to what Luffy had asked.

"_Are you going to swim for me?"_

Technically, Zephyr couldn't because he was a devil fruit user, but that was a secret. And well theoretically, he could make a thin layer of air cover him before he jumped into the sea, and then "swim." However, it would take a lot of energy for him to faux swim with all of that sea surrounding him. He preferred to not attempt it.

Peeling off the lid, Zephyr peeked into the barrel. Luffy was still unconscious. He would probably be starving when he woke up. The green-haired boy chuckled and decided it'd be best to get something for the rubber boy to eat. He stood up at patted the barrel.

"Just wait here, Luffy."

* * *

Zephyr had planned to bring fruit from the forest to Luffy, but discovered the barrel suddenly missing. He stared at the spot where the barrel had been.

_Where'd Luffy go? _

He looked around. The young man couldn't have gotten too far and there was no reason for him to carry that barrel around either… which meant that someone must have taken him.

Zephyr face palmed and sighed. Luffy, that kid was always getting into too much trouble. He turned to take a step away, but before his foot hit the ground it disappeared. In a sharp burst of wind Zephyr's body vanished. He had become part of the wind.

The feeling of flying was exhilarating. It was a sense of freedom that Zephyr would always love. He could be apart from the worldly world and at the same time be completely a part of it. The wind truly elevated him to a sort of peace that he really couldn't have anywhere else. The only thing that could possibly compare would have to be if he was with his "brothers."

Zephyr preferred to fly on the wind, but he couldn't risk being seen by anyone. He'd have to settle with hiding within the wind. Now where did Luffy go? Zephyr's immaterial form paused before dispersing over the island. This would be the easiest way to find him.

The feeling of flying was exhilarating. It was a sense of freedom that Zephyr would always love. He could be apart from the worldly world and at the same time be completely a part of it. The wind truly elevated him to a sort of peace that he really couldn't have anywhere else. The only thing that could possibly compare would have to be if he was with his "brothers."

Zephyr preferred to fly on the wind, but he couldn't risk being seen by anyone. He'd have to settle with hiding within the wind. Now where did Luffy go? Zephyr's immaterial form paused before dispersing over the island. This would be the easiest way to find him.

* * *

When Zephyr finally found Luffy, the boy was standing on the sea shore with a dingy in the water. A little boy was standing nervously beside him. Zephyr silently materialized some ways behind them. The smaller boy saw just as he finished materializing. Zephyr smiled weakly, he had been just a second too late.

"I told you, we can't leave until my brother gets here," Luffy said, finishing their conversation without knowing what was going on.

"G-GHOST!" the boy exclaimed pointing behind Luffy.

"Ehhh?" Luffy turned sharply and frowned.

"What, where's the ghost? It's just Zeph- ZEPH!" Luffy grinned widely and almost tackled Zephyr.

"B-but you said you two got separated from the whirlpool!" Luffy grinned while hanging from Zephyr's arm like a monkey, "I told you, Koby. He promised he'd see me become King! There's no way something like a whirlpool would stop him!"

Zephyr smiled at the black-haired boy's words. He really knew what to say sometimes.

"B-but-" the discouraged looking boy pressed his fingers against each other, "L-Luffy, I th-think he's a ghost!"

"A…ghost?" Luffy turned his questioning look to Zephyr.

Zephyr looked away nervously while chewing on his lips.

"Yeah, he came out of thin air and everything-!" Koby stopped himself short. His face became even paler then before as he looked at Zephyr.

"C-could it be…You're 'The Gale-'!" the glasses wearing boy was suddenly looking at a very nervous looking man. He had a hand over Koby's mouth. The man's smile looked more like a grimace.

"Zeph?"

"He had a bug on his face," Zephyr lied through his teeth.

'He's obviously lying!' Koby thought to himself.

Luffy stared at Zephyr for a long time…a long, long time… Then he stopped staring and turned to the sky and scratched his head. "Eh, if you have something to hide, I guess it's fine."

Zephyr felt as if something had stabbed his heart. In a flash he was hugging Luffy. "Oh, Luffy, you're such a good kid!" he almost cried, "I can't keep anything from you."

He shouldn't have to either. The boys had been together for years and their bond was something real. It was another thing that Zephyr truly cherished and so there really was no need to keep secrets. He could tell anything to his brothers.

Luffy grinned, "That's good, I'm glad." He turned around and patted Zephyr's head like comforting a child.

* * *

"So, you can ask me anything you want," Zephyr said after calming down and once the three males had boarded the small dingy.

"Hmm, well why are you a ghost?" Luffy asked looking over at Koby then back to the green-haired man.

"Ah, so the truth is, I ate the Wind Wind Fruit," Zephyr simply, as if he were talking about the weather.

"Oh, really? That's pretty cool- WHOA, WAIT, THE WIND?" Luffy had started with a similar tone until the facts sunk in and he couldn't keep his excitement under control,

"Does that mean you can fly?"

"Yes."

"Can you become wind?"

"Yes~."

"Can you move the clouds?"

"I suppose so."

"Can you whistle?"

"Yes?"

"How bout a reaaaaaally loud one?"

"Yes~."

"Can you fly?"

"You already asked that…"

"Oh, hey, I guess I did."

Koby stared at them in disbelief. What was that? Who resolved things like that now a days? Were the children? And what was with Luffy's questions? Didn't he know who this guy was? He had to be 'The Gale Wind Zephyr'! He was wanted by almost every pirate and marine on the seas!

Having the cursed power over the wind was an advantage on the sea every seaman wanted. One could have almost absolute control over his or her navigation. It was like mapping the sea on your own! Koby had also heard by rumor that the man had redirected storms…

Koby gulped nervously and turned away from the brothers.

"W-We should be on our way now!" The two siblings stopped and faced Koby.

"Ah, he's right…"

"OH! We have to go check out this Zoro guy!"

"Zoh bo?"

"No, no, Zoro."

"Ohh, I see."

* * *

"Hey, Luffy," Koby looked over at the green-haired man that was sleeping in the dingy

"Is this guy really related to you?"

"Huh? He's my brother, duh," Luffy said to Koby as if the boy was stupid.

"N-no, no, I meant by blood!"

"You're into blood oaths, Koby?"

"NO!" Koby exclaimed, "What I mean is, do you share the same parents?"

"Oh, why didn't you ask that from the beginning?" Koby almost face faulted on the small dingy's floor.

"We don't," Luffy said looking over at the sea, "We don't have the same parents."

* * *

**T1: Oh, man, this feels super rushed. ): i don't really like how it turned out, I might redo this chapter... But anyway! here's Zephyr! and he's actually a pretty calm laidback sort o' guy, it's just luffy makes him a little silly... anyway R&R please!**

**Ah, side-noteee thing? As for any pairings... i have one in mind _(butthatwouldmakethestoryyaoi)_ but if you guys have any ideas for a pairing please let me know! i'll have a picture of Zephyr up soon!**


End file.
